Destiny
by Karmalaa
Summary: My only Camus and Milo fanfic. Milo's point of view about Hades battle. [Oneshoot, finished]


**_Destiny_**, by Shaka 

_I've been writing fanfiction in my own language (Spanish) for almost two years. Now I've decided to translate my works on an international language due to make my stories readable to most of people. I've started with the shortest one, also my only Camus and Milo fanfic._

_I wrote it after watching the Hades Ova's. The scene of Milo carrying Camus to Athena and how they looked at each other impressed me deeply._

_I hope my English is good enough for all you to understand. Thanks in advance for reading, and it would be great to receive your reviews. See ya on the next translation._

* * *

I remember perfectly that night ... I ascended each of the steps that separate my temple from yours counting them mentally, in an attempt of spending the monotonous time the way takes. The sun was almost down, and I spent a few seconds in the entrance of Aquarius before going ahead.  
I found you, as always at those hours, centred on the same task ... I couldn't help it, and I placed on silence behind you, but you did not even notice my presence.

- You are the most maniac creature on the whole Earth...

You erguisted. Though I could not see the expression of your face, I was able to imagine it. Your velvet voice resounded, wonderfully irritated.

- You know perfectly how much it annoys me to be interrupted when.  
- You are with something extremely important and necessary for the stability of your mind...

I answered that automatically, with a certain ironic tone, repeating exactly the words that you were going to say. I knew that you'd get angry with my actions, but your beauty was even bigger when that happened. Yes, every day you worked hard, making yourself a snow mask that only an Ice Wizard as you can wear.

I inclined over your back, surrounding you with my arms. And as I though, you tried to make it impossible...

Bad done.

Your complaints faded away when my lips kissed softly your neck. You knew you couldn't run away from me, because I'm possibly the only knight you haven't been able to face, the one which every of our battles you have succumbed to. Because... I am the only one that can melt the frozen skin that covers you.

I don't hold images of that night. I only know that I made love to you, as I did other times; I got lost in your body and your desires, forgetting who I was for a few seconds, letting the world stopped turning ...

I lay in your bed for a while without saying a word. You were looking at the darkness of the endless vault on the eleventh temple. Silence went by, and suddenly you pronounced the words that have been my cross to bare since that moment. I can't get out off my head your voice, refined French accent and its desperation.

- Who am I for you? Just another lover? A one-night fun? Or maybe your patner...?

Please, don't ask me why, because I still don't know why I did act that way. After having dressed myself up I left your room without answering. Why didn't I say anything to you? Damned pride... My selfish stupidity is the one to blame. And when I was about to leave you behind, I heard you crying for the very first time in all these years. I heard you sinking on the bitter doubt of tears. I hated myself that moment, but it didn't stop me, and I walked away to my temple.

Three days passed away and we didn't met again. We were not able to know that the chaos would arrive to Sanctuary. That young woman, who called herself as Athena's reincarnation, arrived accompanied by a retinue of insolent. On that group there were our old bud Mu and your pupil, the boy you talked so about to me.

I was sure about the less of winner possibilities for those reckless, but when I found you punishing your disciple onto an ice sarcophagus I realised how far they got. The greatest surprise came when I saw that insolent blonde little boy trying to enter at Scorpio temple, defying me, encouraging the others to continue ... That young knight reminded me of you, and at the same time you were completely different.

I did not want to believe it ... When I knew that you had fallen down against him I refused to accept it. My head was a grey storm, I accepted the real Athena breaking what per decades I took as a truth, my dogma as defender of this Zodiac legion. When we, the surviving knights, followed her up to the Pope saloon and I found you dead and cold as an ice statue I felt almost mad, but I didn't show it to the others.

We knew it ... From the first moment of our relationship we were conscious about the fact that one of us could die in battle. But ... why did you fell first, damned you?

With the new peace, my life became dark. Every day, every hour, every minute, I tough of you and my mistakes.

_You have received a fair punishment... Your own sting has turned against you._

I learned to be a solitary one again, avoiding the company of others, plunged in my own misery, flagellating myself with my sins.

Yes, I conceived life without you, even I didn't visit your tomb. Probably for that ... I did not also want to give credit to what they made me know only a few hours ago.

It was impossible ... Unthinkable ... When I contemplated the scene with my own eyes I felt sick.

You had returned of death. You, Saga, and Shura ... I put all my attention on you as I tried to ignore your presence. I afford the next battle versus the ones I appreciated on the past, my old friends... And the one I loved.

And there were you. Yes, it was you ... As a ghost, but at the same time too real. Sadly, it was not my imagination ... I knew the new battle was going to be the most important of our lives, and I put all my strength on it, making my part of the last golden forbidden technique: Athena's Exclamation. I knew it was also the biggest fault a knight could commit.

I didn't mind it. Stain my honour? It was already stained.

We treat all you as dogs, removing to tracks up to Athena's temple, where you were going to receive the Goddess judgement. I held you over my shoulders as we walked. Your hair, your expression ... you and just you... I looked at Mu and Aioria asking them mutely for forgiveness for what I was going to do. In those moments I was not the knight of Scorpio.

I was just... a man. The man you once knew.

_Listen to me, stupid. I know you can do it, we both used to talk with our cosmos when we were separated. I ignore why you did join to Hades. I ignore why now you all are our enemies, and why should I finish you without hesitation. But all that means nothing to me. That night you asked me for an answer I could not give you ... Better said, I did not want to give you. And you, fool, should be sure that you're the one who knows me the best. You fell onto the arms of death leaving me with the sorrow of not having answered in the moment... Tell me, how do you think my response will be if I tell you right now that I would be able to resign my cloth and the Goddess just to drown with you in Hell?_

Maybe for the others your face was lifeless, but not for me. They were only a few seconds, but a tenuous smile framed your lips and your wonderful deep blue eyes. I heard your voice talking directly to my mind, divine, magnificent...

_So... In that case, I can wait for final judgement on a peaceful soul._

I grasped your shoulder strongly. We had just come to our Goddess, Athena. I threw you to the cold stone floor. But nothing else mattered. Because in that moment we understood that nothing would tear us apart, not even our knight responsibilities.

Not even our destiny.

**_The end_**


End file.
